blackandwhitefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Praxedis
Hi, welcome to Black and White Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Black & White.jpeg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Filipus1000 (Talk) 16:47, 28 April 2009 Creature infobox Thank you for making the creature infobox! looks very nice! Filipus1000 07:42, 11 May 2009 (UTC) RE: New ideas for the wiki That idea is very good, but we don't have enough members for such a competition. When we get more, I'm sure to organise something like that.(this is filipus1000 but forgot to log in :P) -- 11:18, 22 August 2009 (UTC) New template I can't really see it, can you make an example of it on a creature page? P.S. You are now a bureaucrat. Congratulations :) Filipus1000 10:30, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Hello! I read that you are working on templates, right? I like what you did to the background of the wikia, and I was thinking: do you know how to do that to templates so that they are customized? Like the one for featured creations with the Aztecs on the creature page for instance? If so, I may have a suggestion for the Stub template. A picture of the hermit from the first game and his quote about creatures: "And until I see a big enough one, you don't mean nothing to me!" Tell me if you enjoy the idea when you have the time. =) Rpv1986 12:16, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! my computer's being fixed, but I should get him back tomorrow. If you want to wait for it, I can upload a screenshot of the hermit! =) Rpv1986 22:35, July 27, 2011 (UTC) The picture is up! =) Rpv1986 17:51, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I love it! Thanks for that! =) wow, thanks for that! I'll try my best to keep this wiki with quality material =) Black & White 1 Creature Cave Hi, there! I wanted to ask you a question that kept bothering me for a long time... OK... The screenshot from the creature cave with the ape... (that ape is probably full grown :D) I noticed (and even when I first saw this screenshot a long time ago somewhere on the net... I don't really remember where I saw it in the first place) that under the creature state of mind scroll there are four "square-like stones" with faces on them... so I never saw them in the game no matter how long I played. It came to mind that maybe this screenshot is of a old canceled release from Lionhead Studios meaning it's not going to be featured in the game but still... thats not straightened out (but these stone are probably some statistics about your creatures moods of some sort... they're not of a importance since you can finish the game without them :D (been there done that...more than once :D) I was just wondering thats all) So my question is do you know what they are and maybe why I cant see them in the game ? Ohh... and a note: when the hand is hovering over the "empty space" under the creature state of mind scroll I get a "Zoom in" action info on it (but left or right clicking isn't doing anything) meaning they exist in the game but it probably is rather a bug or glitch of some sort... if you can explain anything about this I will be happy :D ooh and thanks for writing and posting the creature page in this wiki :) DISCLAIMER :D -> normally when I have a problem or question I search and solve it myself... ALL THE TIME... ABOUT ANYTHING :D but today I finally got a bit lazy and decided to actually ask someone... (no seriously I post really really rarely in threads, comment sections, youtube :D this is my first "post" in a wiki actually, but I reply a lot more than posting, I probably should finish this post full of nonsence so... cheers man :) 22:52p.m. August 29 2011 Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 07:26, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kurt, I was checking on the wiki and I've noticed an error: in the building page (and possibly a lot more) there's a template with every building from both games. This template have two incorrect links, both on the Black & White 2 section of the template: - In the Civic Buildings subsection, the link to Graveyard incorrectly links to the Black & White 1 version of the building. - In the Industrial Buildings subsection, the link to Field incorrectly links to the Black & White 1 version of the building. I've tried to fix that but it seems I cannot do it without altering the template on every single page it is featured. I'd like to ask you if you know of an easier, more practical way of doing this. Thanks in advance! :) (Rpv1986 02:55, February 9, 2012 (UTC)) :Hello, could I become a burecraut or at least have powers to edit the CS and wiki theme? As I see that it is a bit glitchy and writing and reading is a bit difficult, here's a wiki I worked on http://mondaynightcombat.wikia.com/wiki/Monday_Night_Combat_Wiki http://airmech.wikia.com/wiki/AirMech_Wiki where I changed the overall theme to be prettier and to fit more to the game. RaTcHeT302 talk 06:00, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back, man! Long time no see. Thanks for the feedback. BTW, that problem about the buildings template, nvm it. I got it fixed. Seems I forgot to tell ya that, my bad. :P Anyway. It's good to have ya back! forgot to sign (Rpv1986 02:32, June 19, 2012 (UTC)) :Hello, I don't know if you can edit the theme but the transparency should really be removed. It makes reading articles difficult. Also I can make a full background for the wiki as at higher resolutions the BG doesn't fit. Also the wiki is a bit glitchy currently and some templates need to be updated. RaTcHeT302 talk 15:23, June 19, 2012 (UTC)